


I've Got You... You're Safe Now

by DoctorSherlockWinchester



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dad Patton, Deaf Child Virgil, Describing abuse, Kid virgil, Logan and Patton are married, M/M, Patton takes care of an abandoned Virgil, Virgil likes dresses, abuse history, cw child addiction, cw drug addiction, cw drugs, cw hospital, tw blood, tw guns, tw kidnapping, tw sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSherlockWinchester/pseuds/DoctorSherlockWinchester
Summary: Virgil was abandoned by his abusive father because he would not obey every command. Virgil was deaf and forced to speak and read lips, so of course he couldn't do everything right. Roman finds him at a restaurant all alone and calls his twin brother Patton, who works for Child Protective Services to come help the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in a restaurant, waiting to order my first meal in three days. My Daddy went to the bathroom and he wasn’t back yet. A waiter with a name tag saying “Roman” walked up to my table and started talking to me. I couldn’t speak or read lips very well, so I pulled out a napkin and reached to Roman’s pen and scribbled a note. 

"I’m deaf and my Daddy’s in the bathroom."

The waiter nodded and wrote back to me.

"Okay, I’ll be back when your Dad is here."

I smiled up at him and he smiled back before walking away. I looked back down at my menu and colored it all in. Daddy still wasn’t back. I frowned.  
Roman walked back, visibly upset. He was carrying a piece of paper with him that looked like it had my Daddy’s writing, but he wouldn’t let me see it. A man who looked just like him, but he had glasses, was following him. He was in a nice suit. He started signing to me. I quickly wrote him a note. 

"I can’t sign. I’m sorry."

Both men read my note and looked at each other. I tried to speak like my Daddy wanted me to, but by the looks on their faces, it didn’t make any sense. The one with the glasses knelt by the edge of the booth and wrote to me.

"Your father left a letter with us. I’m sorry, but he said he’s not coming back."

I looked up at him and started crying, reaching for the letter from my Daddy. I scooted away from the two men, scared. Why did my Daddy leave me? Did he hate me? Did I make him mad again?

"I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to come with me. I work for people called Child Protective Services and I can help you."

I shook my head, frantically. No! Daddy will come back! The men sat down the letter from my Daddy.

"Virgil,  
I can’t handle you anymore. Your disability. You never obeying instruction. You are too much. Just go with the person who wants you."

I crumpled the letter, upset. It wasn’t my fault! I couldn’t read his lips and he wouldn’t write it down for me! I cried harder, hugging myself to try to calm down. The man in the glasses reached out to me, as if he wanted to pick me up. I shook as a man in a police uniform walked in, helping the man in the glasses. The police man picked me up and I could tell I was screaming because everyone was looking at me. The cop sat me in the back of a blue car and buckled me up. I was crying uncontrollably, wanting my Daddy. He was mean, but he still took care of me. The man closed the door and the man in the suit got in the driver’s seat. He handed me a bag of chips. I’d never had any, but I saw kids at school have them. I didn’t open them, scared that if Daddy found out that he’d be mad. The man kept looking back at me as he drove. I stayed silent, tears falling from my eyes.  
The next thing I knew, I woke up in a bed, surrounded by a warm comforter and light blue walls. He looked around and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The door was open half way, so I stood up and walked out the door. Where am I? There was a small table outside of the door with a small whiteboard and marker on it and it had my name written on the surface. I picked it up and erased it with my hand. I walked down a long white hallway, finding some stairs and heading down them. The man with the glasses was sitting on his couch with several other people in suits and one police officer. I hid on the stairs before they saw me and gestured for me to come sit. I was scared, but I did as they wanted so I didn’t get in trouble. I sat on the floor with my whiteboard, not wanting these people to hurt me. The man with glasses pulled out another whiteboard. 

"My name is Patton."

Mr. Patton smiled at me. I smiled the tiniest bit back at him.

"Where am I?"

"My house. I am going to be taking care of you. Okay?"

I looked down at my board. I was so scared. Daddy would be mad if he ever came back. 

"Are you my Daddy now?"

Mr. Patton looked at the others, seeming conflicted. 

"Only if you want to be here. If you don’t, then these nice people can take you somewhere else."

This Mr. Patton was nice to me so far… I don’t know how the other people will be so I nodded to Mr. Patton. I wanted to be here.  
Here. Please.

Mr. Patton smiled a little and the other people stood to leave. I scooted away from all of them, several of them with clipboards that they were writing on. They all walked out the door, leaving me alone with Mr. Patton. 

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

I swallowed, scared. I hadn’t eaten in three days, but I didn’t want to bother him. I felt my stomach growled as I shook my head no. Mr. Patton looked worried. I was really skinny because Daddy didn’t feed me a lot. I got food if I was good. Mr. Patton came over and knelt down in front of me. I tried my best to look him in the eyes like Daddy made me. He would smack me whenever I wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

"Please don’t lie, Virgil. Are you hungry?"

I nodded shyly, scribbling quickly.

"I don’t want to be a bother. I can just eat some crackers or bread."

"You’re not a bother. I promise. What do you want to eat? Pizza?"

"I’ve never had pizza."

"Do you want to try it?"

I thought for a second. Daddy would only get pizza for himself and locked it in the fridge if there was any left. I didn’t know if I would like it. The best thing I ever had was a hamburger without a bun. It was burnt and Daddy just tossed it down to me and told me to eat it, so I did and it was so good!

"Can I have a hamburger?"

My face lit up as I asked, hoping he wouldn’t get upset for me asking for such a good food. He nodded and smiled. I jumped up, excitedly. He walked to the kitchen, wanting me to follow him, so I did. He reached to pick me up and I hesitantly let him. He put me on the counter to watch him cook. I sat there with my whiteboard, randomly drawing on it. I drew me and my Daddy. It wasn’t him doing anything bad, just us there. I missed my Daddy. Mr. Patton waved at me to get my attention and held up a slice of something yellow. I tilted my head. He pulled out his board.

"Do you want cheese on your hamburger?"

I shook my head. I’d never had cheese either. I’m scared I wouldn’t like it. He smiled and put the cheese on one of the hamburgers in the pan. Something splashed up and hit my hand. It burned! I shook it off and blew on it, but it didn’t hurt long. Mr. Patton put the hamburger on a round piece of bread. I narrowed my eyes, confused as he walked me to a table. I sat down on the floor, like a doggy. Daddy didn’t like me sitting at the table with him. Mr. Patton sat the plate on the table, looking down at me, just as confused as I was. He pulled out a chair and tapped the seat. I shook my head, not wanting to get in trouble. He looked concerned.

"It’s okay, Virgil. Come sit."

I did as I was told, sitting on the wooden chair, food in front of me. I pulled the top piece of bread off of the hamburger and looked at it. I took a small bite of the bread and smiled. It was so good! I took another bite of the bread before putting it down on my plate. I looked over at Mr. Patton and he was smiling at me, holding the burger between the two pieces of bread and bit through all three. I tilted my head and did the same. Wow! My hamburger was so good! The bread was soft! I’d never had soft bread! I took another bite, visibly excited. On top of this being my first meal in days, it was the best thing I’d ever eaten! I bounced a little, excitedly in my seat, taking another bite.

"Is it good?"

I nodded, happily. I took one more bite and I was full. I pushed it away a little.

"I’m full, Mr Patton"

"What do you want to do now?"

I shrugged. I usually just took care of Daddy. Get him stuff, clean stuff. I got up, going to the kitchen and washed the pan. Mr. Patton came up next to me with a note.

"Sweetie, I can clean up. Go play. There are toys in the living room."

I shook my head no and finished the pan. I found a towel hanging on the stove handle and dried it and put it where Mr. Patton got it from. I looked up at him and he looked upset. I instantly started to shake, scared that he was mad and would hurt me. I backed away as he came closer.

"I’m sorry, Mr Patton! Please don’t be mad!"

"I’m not mad, Virgil. Why do you think I’m mad?"

"You looked like Daddy before he hurt me"

"I’d never hurt you. I promise."

I erased my board, looking away from Mr. Patton. I wasn’t used to being treated like this. Mr. Patton knelt down and reached for my arm. It was covered in faded cuts and bruises. I tried pulling away, not wanting him to touch me, but he was gentle. He looked at my bruises and cuts, sadly. He let go and grabbed his board.

"Did your Daddy do this?"

I nodded and his face was clearly sad. He started to sign something, but remembered I couldn’t. Maybe he could teach me!

"I’m so sorry, Virgil."

I didn’t understand why. My Daddy always said I deserved it. That I was bad. I blinked at him absently and grabbed my board.

"You said I could play?"

"Of course!"

"Will you teach me?"

He looked sad again. I’d never been able to play. Even at school, I’d sit alone because nobody liked me. I was in bad clothes, stinky because Daddy wouldn’t let me take a bath. I can’t talk well… Half the time I owed recess because I didn’t do my work. I was so busy taking care of Daddy that I couldn’t do it and I tried to tell them! They all made me talk and I never could do it right.  
Mr. Patton held out his hand and I took it, him walking me to the living room that had a big green box. He opened it and inside was a bunch of toys! I’d never had any! I got excited and bounced. He pulled some out, like cars and blocks that I could build stuff with and little people! I grabbed the blocks and started building a house, I think. I didn’t really care what it was, but I was liking it. I had a big smile on my face the whole time! Mr. Patton started building too, smiling at me sometimes when I looked over at him. I put the blocks down and grabbed the little person. She was wearing a pink dress and pink shoes. I smiled, making her ‘walk’. I liked this one! She was pretty!

"I want a pink dress too!"

Mr. Patton smiled at me, putting away the blocks I stopped playing with. 

"We can go buy you one if you want."

I jumped again, really excited. I was clapping quickly and Mr. Patton had a big smile. He stood up and reached down for me. He picked me up and I hugged his neck. I was happy with Mr. Patton! He grabbed his keys and walked us out to the blue car he put me in at the restaurant. He put the seatbelt on me and got into the driver’s seat. He looked back at me in the mirror as he drove, but I was staring out the window at the pretty trees and fields. We pulled into a big store and he turned the car off. He came and got me out of the car, holding my hand as we walked inside. I hugged him from the side, scared when I saw so many people in there. Whenever there was a lot of people is when Daddy would be meaner. The people were mean too. I hid my face. Mr. Patton stopped, kneeling down. He pulled out a small black box. He turned it around and it had words on it.

“Are you okay?”

I shook my head no. My hands were shaking a little. He turned the box back to face him and then turned it back to me. 

“Are you scared?” 

I nodded, hugging him, hiding my face in his shirt. He picked me up and started carrying me. Soon he put me down where there weren’t a lot of people. We were surrounded by pretty pick clothes! I bounced, clapping. Mr. Patton smiled as he got down a pink shirt to show me. I smiled bigger, but I shook my head no. I wanted a dress. He looked around for a second and pulled down a light purple dress with pink flowers. I jumped excitedly. I wanted that one! It was so pretty! Mr. Patton smiled and put it in a cart. He then picked me up and sat me in the big basket with it. He pushed the cart around, putting some other things in for me. More clothes, some toys, coloring books, and more. I was so happy! I was smiling up at him as he pushed us to a place with a lady behind a counter. I hid my face as Mr. Patton was getting everything out of the cart. I whimpered once he took the dress away from next to me. Soon another lady was putting plastic bags all around me. I started crying, getting really scared. Bags made me not breathe! Bags are bad! Mr. Patton picked me up gently, rubbing my back. I hugged onto him tight and cried. I was so scared. I wanted to go home! Mr. Patton soon sat me down in the car where my board was. The cart full of bags was behind him. He grabbed my board.

"What’s wrong, Virgil?"

I shook my head and pointed at the bags. They looked like they had all my toys in them, but I didn’t like them.

"Do you not like what I got you?"

"Bag. Bag BAD."

"What do you mean?"

I held my breath to show him. I soon let it out, scared to not breathe. 

"You can’t breathe?"

I nodded, pointing at the bags. I took my board back, writing quickly.

"Daddy put it on my head and I couldn’t breathe! BAD BAD"

Mr. Patton frowned and hugged me. When he pulled away he took the board back.

"I’d never do that to you. "

"What are you doing with them, Mr. Patton?"

"They’re just to carry your things for now. I’ll put them in the back where you can’t see them, okay?"

I nodded and watched Mr. Patton open the back of the car and put the bags inside. He put the cart with some other ones and came back to the car to put my seatbelt on and drive home.


	2. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has to go to a check up and he's sweaty, cold, has a fever, and is vomiting. His Daddy gave him special medicine that he hasn't had in a while and he didn't want to be sick anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW DRUG ADDICTION   
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN GET TRIGGERED FROM THIS. THERE ARE SO MANY RESOURCES FOR HELP IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING. I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME. PLEASE IF YOU NEED HELP, NEVER BE ASHAMED TO FIND IT
> 
> ~Carter (Author)

I woke up in a big bed, Mr. Patton next to me. He was on the box with words. He told me it was a phone. He looked over at me and smiled happily, showing me his phone.

“Are you feeling better? You had a bad nightmare and came in here.” I nodded, rubbing my eyes. I reached for his phone and pressed the buttons to tell him something. 

“Can we have pancakes?” I handed the phone back and he nodded. I clapped, happily, running downstairs in a set of purple pajamas. 

It had been several days since I got here with Mr. Patton. He was so nice and he cooked me nice food, like pancakes! They were my favorite now since I tried them. He played with me and even let me watch TV! There were little words along the bottom so I could know what they said! Sometimes he has his brother Mr. Roman, the man from the restaurant, come over and he plays with me while Mr. Patton had to go out without me. I was sad when Mr. Patton was gone, but Mr. Roman was nice to me too. He would draw with me and let me lay on his chest while he hummed. It was really nice. I liked the vibrations from the sounds. Mr. Roman would take me outside too and he taught me how to throw something… a frisbee I think? 

I sat down on the couch after grabbing a coloring book. I had some crayons next to me and I flipped through it to find a pretty picture. Mr. Patton walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He started cooking and it smelled really good. I put my coloring book down and I ran into the kitchen to help. He had purple pancake batter in the pan and I smiled big, grabbing a stool to help. Mr. Patton smiled at me and ruffled my hair. He had started to teach me to sign. He pointed to the pan and signed the word “hot” to me. I nodded and didn’t touch the pan. I watched happily as he flipped one of the pancakes. I really liked the purple pancakes! Purple was so pretty! When Mr. Patton finished the pancakes, he put something brown and sweet on them. I didn’t know what it was called, but it was so good! I walked happily to the table and there was a small box with a bow on it. I pointed to it and looked at Mr. Patton as he put my plate down. He sat down across from me and used his board.

"It’s a present for you, Virgil."

I looked at him, confused as he pushed it towards me. I opened it carefully and there were two small metal pieces in it. I looked up at him, still confused. 

"I’m going to take you to the doctor today. Those are hearing aids."

I frowned. I didn’t like doctors… and I don’t want hearing aids. I was scared to hear. I still wouldn’t understand what people are saying… I’d need to learn it. I just want to sign. It’s easier.

"Are you alright?"

"I don’t want to go to the doctors"

"It’s just a check up. We can bring your doll if you want. Do you like the hearing aids?"

"I don’t want to hear Mr. Patton. I like being deaf."

"Then you don’t need to wear them. I just got them if you wanted them."

I took a bite of my pancakes, not looking up at him. I felt bad for turning down something he was giving me, but I wanted to stay like this. I swirled my fork in the brown stuff, resting my head in my right hand. Mr. Patton waved over at me to get my attention and signed the word “wrong” with his eyebrows down, which meant “What’s wrong?” I looked away again, scared to hurt him.

"I’m not mad at you."

I peered up at his writing and looked away again. Daddy would have hurt me if I said no to anything he gave me… I reached over and grabbed the small box. I put one in my ear, hesitantly. Mr. Patton came over and put his hand gently on my wrist. I flinched and closed my eyes tight, preparing to get beaten. He took the hearing aid out of my ear and knelt down, holding my hands softly so I could trust him enough to open my eyes. He put the hearing aids in the box. He shook his head, ruffling my hair. 

"You don’t have to wear them, Virgil."

I pulled my hands away and held them behind my back. I looked at Mr. Patton, sadly, waiting for him to hurt me. He frowned slightly, looking at my expression and how I was standing. I looked down, my eyes closed as he stood. I felt him pick me up and I shook, this was bad. He was going to hurt me! He was taking me to his basement for sure! Soon I felt him set me onto something soft and he let me go. I opened my eyes, terrified. 

"I’m not going to hurt you. I promise."

I looked away, wanting to go somewhere alone.

"I’m sorry I’m bad, Mr. Patton"

He still looked sad. 

"You’re not bad, sweetie. You were just treated badly. I’m going to make it all up to you, okay? Teach you, help you, love you as if you are my own."

I nodded and crossed my legs underneath me. Mr. Patton looked to the door, someone walking in with a suitcase. He looked at Mr. Patton and smiled. He was wearing a black shirt and blue tie. He had glasses like Mr. Patton’s too. I hid, scared he’d hurt me if he knew I was here. Mr. Patton rubbed my arm soothingly.

"This is my husband, Logan. He’s not mean, I promise."

I curled up in a ball, still afraid of the new man. Mr. Logan walked into the living room and sat his suitcase by the stairs. I was visibly shaking. He sort of looked like one of Daddy’s friends that hurt me. I started crying, scooting as far away as I could. I hid my face in a small blanket that was on the couch. Mr. Patton picked me up and held me close, sitting down with me on his lap. He rubbed my back soothingly, humming so I knew it would be okay. Mr. Logan sat on the other side of the couch, not wanting to alarm me more. He grabbed one of the whiteboards. 

"I will not hurt you, Virgil. Can you trust me?"

I shook my head, signing the word “Dad” repeatedly.

"What do you mean, kiddo? Logan is not your Dad." Mr. Patton looked concerned, looking at the other man to see if he knew anything.

"Dad friend Looks like him. Hurt me"

My wording was bad, as I was terrified and frantic. Logan shook his head, frowning a little at my note. He looked over at Mr. Patton and said something out loud. I couldn’t read his lips well, but I got something along the lines of “How… help… shaking… protect him.” I buried my face into Mr. Patton’s chest, feeling it vibrate as he spoke to the scary man. He rubbed my back again as he spoke. He lifted my head to look at him. He signed the word “safe” calmly to reassure me. I was still shaking, but I knew I had to trust the scary man if I wanted to stay in this nice place. I didn’t want to back to my Daddy’s house. I looked back at Mr. Logan and saw him looking at me, worried. I frowned, knowing he wasn’t the same man, but he looked too much like him. The other man had blue eyes and slightly different hair while he had brown eyes and brown hair that was longer on top. I signed “sorry” slowly, ashamed that I was scared of this nice man’s husband. 

"It’s alright, Virgil. I understand that this is scary for you. I hope you can come to trust me."

I nodded a little, laying back on Mr. Patton’s chest. He looked at his wrist that had a tiny clock on it, but I couldn’t see the time. Mr. Patton put me onto the floor to stand.

"We have to get you ready for your doctor’s appointment, okay?"

I hesitantly nodded and started to walk upstairs to the room I’d been sleeping in. Mr. Patton followed, opening one of the drawers in there once he got inside. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a purple shirt with little lightning bolts on it. I put the clothes on, not liking the short sleeve shirt. I could see all of my scars and my fading bruises. I rubbed my arm, frowning at Mr. Patton.

"Do you want your jacket? I know you don’t like seeing those, bud."

I nodded before he handed me a purple and black jacket, helping me put it on. I found a pair of shoes he had bought me and put them on, holding my foot up so he could tie them. He smiled at me as he did so. I stood up when he was done, looking around for my pink elephant stuffed animal. I climbed onto the bed, grabbing him from under my blanket. I wanted to take him to the doctors. He’d protect me. Mr. Patton gestured for me to follow him and I did, my board in one hand, my elephant in the other. Mr. Logan wasn’t in the living room when we walked down, and I was a bit relieved. I held Mr. Patton’s hand as he walked out to the car, carrying both of the boards with his other hand. He strapped me in the back seat and I saw Mr. Logan in the front where Mr. Patton usually sat. I frowned and pointed to the seat, then to Mr. Patton. I was confused. He went around the car after putting my seatbelt on and he sat with me in the back.

"Logan is going to drive us to the doctor’s. It will be alright. I wanted to be here to make sure that you were okay."

I nodded, leaning on Mr. Patton. Soon we pulled up to a big white building and Mr. Logan parked the car. I shook a little as I was unbuckled. I held onto Mr. Patton and my elephant as we walked inside and checked in. I saw a couple other kids sitting and playing with toys, looking at me and talking. I hid behind Mr. Patton’s leg and hugged his waist. He ruffled my hair and led me to a chair to sit. I grabbed my board from him and drew random squiggles.The other kids were brought back by the nurse and I hugged my elephant, still scribbling, afraid. I looked over at Mr. Patton and he was talking to Mr. Logan, holding his hand. I erased my board to write a note.

"Is the doctor nice? I don’t want him to poke me with the sharp thingy"

"He might have to, Virgil. I will be here the whole time, I promise." 

I hugged my elephant tighter as the nurse came out and Mr. Patton stood, gesturing me to follow. I was slow and scared, but I did, stepping on the scale that the lady pointed to. Mr. Patton reached for my elephant and I hugged it tighter, turning away, not wanting to give it up. The doctor said something and wrote something on a clipboard before leading us to another room. I sat on the big table, looking at Mr. Patton, wanting to be over there with him. The nurse instructed me to open my mouth for the thermometer and I did. The nice nurse at my school used to do this, so I knew what to do. Once it was done, she wrote my temperature on the clipboard and said something to Mr. Patton and he looked a little worried as he responded. She pulled out her heart listening thingy, I didn’t know the name. She gestured for my breaths in and out so she could hear. She also put something around my arm that squeezed it tight. She wrote everything down and walked out. I hugged my elephant still, reaching for my whiteboard. Mr. Patton handed it to me with a marker.

"Why did you look worried Mr Patton?"

"You’re running a fever. It’s okay, the doctor will help you."

I erased my board and put it down next to me. I rubbed my elephant’s head softly, trying to calm myself down. I didn’t want to cause any problems for Mr. Patton and Mr. Logan with me being sick. I didn’t really feel sick, though. Maybe a little itchy and sweaty but I felt okay. After a few minutes a man walked in. He had purple hair, which was odd to me. He smiled at me and sat on a stool, talking to Mr. Patton.

"This is Dr. Thomas, Virgil. He’s really nice, I promise."

I looked over at the man with the goofy smile that made me smile too. Mr. Patton said something to him and he nodded, grabbing a little light thingy and put a tip on it. He pointed to his ear, telling me to let him see mine. I turned my head and he looked inside my ears, then he took the tip off and looked at my throat. I kept looking over at Mr. Patton, nervously. Dr. Thomas asked for the whiteboard from Mr. Patton and he handed it over so he could talk to me.

"So, Virgil. How are you feeling?"

"Scared."

"I mean do you feel sick? It’s normal to be scared of someone you have never met."

"I’m sleepy a lot. Kinda cold and sweaty"

"That’s because of your fever. I can give you some medicine to help, is that okay?"

I nodded shyly, rubbing my arm. Daddy used to give me medicine in one of the poky things. I didn’t like it. I felt funny after and when I didn’t get it, I’d get a fever and be cold and sweaty like I am right now. Sometimes it made me throw up if I went without it.

"Do you have to poke me with the sharp thing?"

"No. It’s a medicine you can drink. Or I can give you a small pill to swallow. They do the same thing."

"I’ve never had medicine thats not in a sticky thing. Daddy gave me my medicine that way."

Dr. Thomas looked over at Mr. Patton who looked uneasy. I tilted my head and shivered a little. Mr. Patton put his hand over his mouth and looked like he was going to cry. Mr. Logan pulled him into a hug, gently.

"Did I say something bad? I’m sorry I don’t want Mr Patton to cry"

"Did your Daddy give you medicine that made you feel funny? Like you were superman for a while?"

"How you know that? I get really shaky after I don’t have it and I get cold and sweaty like now. Daddy gave me my medicine before he left me."

Dr. Thomas looked upset now too. I was telling the truth, but they all looked sad. I erased my board and hid my face in the hood of my jacket. I started crying too, feeling awful because I was bad. I made them all upset. I hugged my elephant tight against my chest and soon I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up, rubbing the tears away and Mr. Patton was holding me. He grabbed my board.

"It’s okay, sweetie. You didn’t do anything wrong."

"Why is my medicine making you all sad?"

"Because you should not have had that medicine. Don’t worry. We will help you so you don’t need it anymore, okay?"

"I don’t like the poky thingy, but Daddy said I needed it."

"You don’t have to use it anymore, okay?"

I nodded and shivered again. I was starting to feel a little sick now, but I was used to it. I held onto Mr. Patton, scared because Dr. Thomas was still looking upset. I felt his chest vibrate as he spoke to the other man, probably explaining that Mr. Patton was from the Child Protection place and that he was taking care of me. Dr. Thomas nodded and spoke back as I sat there, blankly. I coughed a little and Dr. Thomas handed e a small pail in case I needed to throw up, which I ended up doing after a few more seconds of coughing. Mr. Patton rubbed my back and pulled my shaggy hair back out of the way. I breathed heavily after it all came out and I started crying again. Daddy got mad at me when I did this. Mr. Patton kept rubbing my back as he wrote a quick note. 

"Do you feel better?"

I shook my head, shivering in his arms. Even with my jacket, I was freezing cold. Dr. Thomas said something to Mr. Logan and he nodded. Mr. Patton rubbed my back, humming to calm me. Was I in trouble? Daddy just gave me medicine… that’s all… Why was I bad for it? I didn’t want to leave Mr. Patton yet, but something felt like Dr. Thomas was going to take me away from him. I tightened my grip on him and shook, partly from fear, other from not having my medicine. 

"What’s wrong, Virg? Why are you scared?"

"He’s gonna take me away because my Daddy gave me medicine"

"I’m not going to take you away from them, Virgil. I just want to get you help. Your Daddy gave you something called heroin and it is not a medicine. It’s really bad for you and because you don’t have it, you’re sick."

"But how you help me?"

"I’m going to send you to a hospital where Patton and Logan can stay with you as the nice doctors help get it out of your system."

I tightened my grip on Mr. Patton again, not wanting to go, but I wanted to get better. I nodded, hesitantly.

"Do I have to go now? I want to bring my toys if I am allowed to."

Mr. Logan looks over at the doctor and spoke.

"Logan said that when he drops you off at the hospital, that he will go get things they will allow, alright?"

I nodded, shivering again. I curled close to Mr. Patton to warm me up. He felt my head and frowned because of my fever. I pulled his jacket around me too, freezing. He ran his hand through my hair, picking me up as Dr. Thomas said something. He nodded and walked me out to the car with another pail to throw up in if I needed to. The drive to this hospital wasn’t that long, but it was long enough to where I fell asleep in Mr. Patton’s arms.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of fluff while Virgil is in the hospital.

I woke up in a hospital bed, Mr. Patton still holding me. I was wrapped in a blanket with a heart monitor clipped onto my finger. I shivered and cuddled closer to Mr. Patton. He ruffled my hair and hugged me. I coughed lightly, sweaty still. He rubbed my arm soothingly and looks at the door as a nurse walked in. They smiled at me and began speaking. I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations from Mr. Patton responding to them. The pail for my throw up was sitting on Mr. Patton’s lap and I grabbed it quickly, dry heaving into it. Tears fell from my eyes as I did so, trying to breathe through it. The nurse came over to empty the pail when I was finished. I cried into Mr. Patton’s chest, feeling like garbage. He held me close, kissing my forehead. He tapped my arm and held up the whiteboard.

“Nurse Ray has to give you an IV, so they have to use the needle that you don’t like. You don’t have to look when they do it.”

I nodded, holding out my bruised arm with scars from Daddy giving me my medicine… well the heroin. I looked away as they put the IV in. I winced when the needle went into my arm, but did my best not to move around. They finished and put their hands up to signify that they were done. They attached the IV to a bag on fluids to help drain my body from my med-... heroin. I looked up at Mr. Patton and grabbed the bored, writing only the word “hungry,” which he showed me the sign for right after. He looked at the nurse and they nodded to what he said and walked out. Mr. Logan was on the couch next to the bed and was reading a book. He had a bag of stuff by his feet, which I’m guessing were clothes and toys. 

“Nurse Ray is getting a menu for you.”

I signed the phrase “thank you,” curling up in the blanket. There was a show on the TV and it had the words along the bottom for me. It was a show Mr. Patton liked because I was asleep for a while. I grabbed the board from my lap.

“I’m sorry my Daddy was bad. I don’t want to burden you with me being sick.”

Most kids my age didn’t understand what burden meant, but my Daddy called me it all the time. It made me feel bad about myself. Mr. Patton kissed my head and took the board.

“You aren’t a burden, Virgil. I want you to be happy and healthy. I know your Dad wasn’t nice and I want to give you what he didn’t.”

I nodded, shyly as Nurse Ray walked back in with a menu and they handed it to me. I looked at it and I saw that they had a bunch of food that I never had before. There wasn’t much I knew, so I was scared I wouldn’t like any of it. Mr. Patton looked at it too and pointed out chicken fingers and I got scared, thinking they were actually the fingers of a chicken. I shook my head no, looking at other stuff. He pointed to a grilled cheese sandwich and I nodded, reading the information. I pointed to it too and looked up at him. I signed the word “water” as well. He nodded and told the nurse. They responded with a smile and walked out again. Mr. Patton put the menu aside and looked down at me with a sad smile. I looked at the TV and Mr. Patton changed it to something we both liked and I smiled, signing “thanks” to him again. He smiled big, liking when I used sign language with him. I liked it too; writing everything out was really tiring and annoying. Mr. Logan looked up from his book and smiled at us. He had the second whiteboard over by him. 

“How are you feeling, Virgil?”

I shrugged. I still felt bad, but I didn’t want to worry them even more. 

“Do you want anything? I brought some coloring books and toys for you if you want them.”

I shook my head, looking down. I just wanted to go home to Mr. Patton’s house, but without the hospital’s help, I’d be really sick. Mr. Patton looked down at me and got my attention, signing “What’s wrong?” I shook my head, laying back and watching TV again. I felt him sigh and talk to Mr. Logan. I coughed hard and ended up vomiting all over the blanket I had on. I breathed heavily, crying. I signed “sorry” to Mr. Patton over and over again as I tried to stand and clean it up, but I could barely move more than a few steps without shaking and almost falling. Mr. Patton got up and grabbed the blanket, putting it in a biohazard bin. I took a couple steps and fell, crying. I didn’t want to be like this. The heroin helped me not be sick anymore, but they said I can’t have it, but I didn’t understand why. Mr. Patton picked me up gently, making sure my IV wasn’t tangled. I clung to him, crying. I just wanted to run away because I was such a bad kid. He put me down on the bed, kneeling next to it. 

“Let’s just stay in bed for now, okay? I’ll go get Nurse Ray to get you a new blanket.”

I rolled over onto my side, looking away from him and nodded a bit. Soon, a blanket was sat on top of me and I curled up in it, still crying. I felt Mr. Patton sit behind me and he rubbed my side, softly. I turned around and hugged his middle. He picked me up and adjusted us so I was laying on his chest and he was sitting back in the bed. I felt that he was tense compared to other times I laid on him and I tried to stop crying so he wouldn’t worry about me. I tried to catch my breath, feeling him relax as I calmed down. I looked up at him , my eyes all red and puffy from crying. I grabbed the board and slowly wrote a note to him.

“Why can’t I have the medicine? The heroin. I won’t be sick… I don’t want to be sick.”

He frowned a little and took the board to respond. 

“Heroin is really bad for you. You may feel sick now, but once we get you the help you need, then you won’t be sick from the heroin again, okay? I know this is hard, kiddo, but we are here for you.”

I looked over at Mr. Logan and he was in his own world, reading his book. 

“Don’t you both have to go to work? I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It’s okay, Virgil. We told our bosses what was going on so we can take care of you. You are more important right now.”

I looked down, confused. Nobody ever said I was important before. I wasn’t important, was I? Daddy just threw me away, so obviously I wasn’t… I shook my head a little, not accepting Mr. Patton’s statement. 

“I’m bad… You need to have money from working. I can stay here and you go to work.”

“No. We need to be here with you. You matter so much to us now, kiddo. I could never imagine leaving you here when you’re so sick.”

“Am I going to live with you forever?”

“I don’t know, buddy. My bosses at Child Protective Services get to decide where you go, but I want you to live with us so we can help you.”

“You want me? Like you’d be my new Daddies?”

“If we get to keep you and adopt you, yes. We would be.”

“I want you to be my Daddies. You’re nice and you teach me. You help me. My Daddy never did any of that.”

“I know. I want to be a good Dad to you, even if you can’t stay. While we have you, we will do our best to love you.”

I laid back on his chest and shivered a bit, pulling the blanket around me. Maybe they wouldn’t hate me for being bad like my Daddy did. Maybe I could be like the kids at my school who would bring nice food to eat and wear nice clothes and their parents would come to see the teachers and help them with their homework. I snuggled closer and smiled. I liked the idea of Mr. Patton being my new Daddy. Mr. Logan too. They were both so kind to me and my Daddy was never that way. Mr. Patton smiled and held me close as we watched the TV and waited on my food. The medicine in my IV started to make me feel better, but I was still cold and sweaty and felt sick. 

Nurse Ray walked in with a tray and it had my grilled cheese and it had chocolate milk! I squealed, not realizing I did it out loud, and bounced excitedly. I felt Mr. Patton’s chest vibrate from him giggling a bit. Nurse Ray sat the food down on a table next to me and I signed ‘thank you’ to them repeatedly before grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. It was so good! I bounced excitedly, looking at Mr. Patton. I held out the sandwich for him to take a bite, but he shook his head no. I shrugged and kept eating quickly. When I finished my sandwich, I laid back down. I didn’t touch my milk because I wasn’t thirsty. 

“Feel better, kiddo?”

I nodded, cuddling close to him and watching the TV. Mr. Patton pulled out his phone and talked out loud into it. I looked up at him and picked up a couple of words. “Virgil...sick… Monday… thanks…” I grabbed the board.

“Who was that?”

“My boss from CPS. He was telling me something so we can try to keep you.”

I nodded with a smile.

“I want to stay with you!”

Mr. Patton smiled back and kissed my head. I curled up close to him and watched the TV. I was feeling better after I ate, but the medicine they were giving me was making me sleepy. I slowly fell back asleep if Mr. Patton.

I awoke a while later, Mr. Logan asleep on the couch. It was dark outside, but Mr. Patton was still awake on his phone. He smiled once he saw me wake up. 

“Hey buddy! How are you feeling?”

“I still feel icky…”

Mr. Patton nodded, putting his phone away.  
“Hey, do you remember the last time your Daddy gave you the heroin?”

I shook my head. I could have had it right before I left the house, but I couldn’t remember. 

“Well, I was talking to the doctor and they said that you should stop feeling so sick either tomorrow or the next day! A little bit after that, you’ll still feel iffy, but you hopefully won’t have to be here!”

I clapped, excitedly. I wanted to go home to Mr. Patton’s house! I liked it there! Mr. Patton smiled and ruffled my hair. I pointed to the IV.

“Will they take this out? I don’t like it”

Mr. Patton nodded.

“Do you want some water?”

I quickly nodded. I had been so thirsty over the past few days! He got up and walked to the bathroom with my empty water cup from earlier and came back with it full of water! I was shaking a little, but I managed not to spill it as a practically chugged it all in one go. I held it out to Mr. Patton as a request for more. He smiled and happily got it. The second one I didn’t drink as fast, though it was still so good! I didn’t understand why I was so thirsty, but it may have had to do with me being sick. Mr. Patton laid back down with me and I curled up with him. 

“Am I going to go back to school?”

“Of course, silly! I’m going to take you to a school with other kids like you! You can learn how to sign and it will make school a lot easier, okay?”

I nodded, happy that it could get better. School was really hard for me because I barely knew how to read. Plus they all spoke out loud and I couldn’t understand! I tried so hard! I kept getting in trouble everywhere because I didn’t understand my work and Daddy wouldn’t help me! 

Mr. Patton smiled down at me as I yawned. Even though I just woke up, I was still tired, but I didn’t want to sleep. I wanted to be with Mr. Patton. 

“Why aren’t you asleep? It’s late”

“I was trying to stay up to make sure you were okay. If you start to feel sick, wake me up, okay?”

I nodded, curling into his side as he wrapped an arm around me. I pulled the blanket close to my face as I started to fall back asleep. “I love you…” I signed tiredly and Mr. Patton squoze me a little, smiling. 

“I love you too.”


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V gets to come home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I am so sorry for the unbearingly long wait! I wanted to write during school but it was so hard to find time! I am on winter break until the end of January, so I will try to write chapters to post maybe once a month? I am not sure, but Happy Holidays and here is a new chapter!

Chapter IV: 

I woke up to Patton moving. I whimpered a little before rubbing my eyes with my boney, bruised hand. He hugged me close and smiled, rubbing my arm gently. I was so skinny… anything that touched me too hard hurt… I looked up at Mr. Patton and smiled weakly. I didn’t feel good, but I didn’t feel sick. My body ached and it hurt to move too much. 

A nurse walked in, but they weren’t Nurse Ray, so I got scared and got closer to Patton. I quickly grabbed the board.

“Where is Nurse Ray? I like Nurse Ray!”

“It’s okay, Virgil. This is Nurse Emile! He’s very nice.”

Nurse Emile asked for the board to write to me.

“Hey, Virgil. I know it can be scary, but I promise I am doing my best to take care of you”

I still clung to Patton, wanting Nurse Ray back. They were really nice and I didn’t know if Nurse Emile would be. He handed me a menu with all of the breakfast food on there and smiled at me. I looked at it and I saw chocolate chip pancakes! I loved pancakes! I pointed at it excitedly and looked up at Patton for approval. He smiled and nodded, telling Nurse Emile what I wanted. Nurse Emile smiled and fixed his glasses before walking out. 

“You really like pancakes, huh, kiddo?”

I nodded excitedly.

“I never got them until I came to your house and they were so yummy!”

Patton laughed a little, holding me close. I shivered a little, pulling the blanket around me tighter. 

“Why did my Daddy give me this if it was bad?”

“I’m not sure… but we are helping you get rid of it”

“I know”

I smiled as Nurse Emile came back in with a new bag of medicine for my IV. He spoke out loud to Patton and Logan. All I could get from it was “Finish….home” I looked up at Patton and asked what he said.

“Nurse Emile said that when you finish the medicine, you get to go home!”

I bounced, excitedly, signing “thank you” over and over again to Nurse Emile. He laughed a little and smiled at me. He asked Patton for the board.

“I just have to change the bag, okay? Can I see your arm?”

I nodded and held it out before looking back at Patton. I was smiling from ear to ear, just so happy I can go home with them! Nurse Emile was done quickly and left the room again. I looked over at Logan, who was just waking up. I waved excitedly and signed the word “home” to him repeatedly. He smiled.

“You can come home today?”

I nodded happily. 

“I’m not sick anymore! After this medicine!”

I looked up at Patton.

“What are we going to do when we get home?”

“I don’t know, kiddo. I can make us all a special dinner and maybe we can play games!”

I tilted my head, a bit confused.

“What’s a game?”

“Well every game is different! I’ll show you tonight, okay?”

I nodded, grabbing the board to just draw on it. I drew stick figures. Two tall ones with glasses and a small one in between them. It was supposed to be the three of us! I showed Patton, excitedly. He smiled and kissed my head. 

A while after I finished my breakfast, Nurse Emile came in and my medicine was all done! He smiled at me and got the board.

“Okay, Virgil. I have to take your IV out. Then I’ll put a nice bandage on there, okay?”

I nodded a little and looked away. I didn’t feel the IV coming out, but I felt the bandage going on. It was purple! My favorite! I bounced excitedly and pointed at it. Patton smiled and signed something. He wrote the word ‘purple’ on the board and signed it again. I signed it back, happily. I loved signing! It helped me so much! Nurse Emile smiled as he got the clothes I arrived in. They cleaned them for me. 

“Alright, Virgil. After you get dressed, Mr. Patton can take you home!” 

I squealed in excitement. It was still hard for me to walk, so Nurse Emile handed the clothes to Patton so he could help me get dressed. 

“I’m sorry I can’t walk”

Patton smiled at me as he tied my shoes.

“It’s okay, kiddo! They have these cool things called wheelchairs so we can get you out!”

I smiled and nodded. Nurse Emile came in with a big chair on wheels, which I guessed was the wheelchair. Patton gently lifted me and moved me to the chair, smiling at me. 

“When we get home, will we have the wheelchair?”

Patton shook his head sadly. 

“No, but we will help you around and get you stuff, okay?”

I nodded, looking away. I didn’t want to be a burden on them. Patton ran his hand through my hair.

“Don’t feel bad, kiddo. We love you and will do anything we need to for you, okay?”

I smiled a little and nodded before Nurse Emmy pushed me out of the room and out to the car. I had my elephant close to my chest. Patton walked next to me, holding my hand gently. I looked up at him as he lifted me into the car.  
“Will you sit back here with me?”

He nodded happily and went around to the other side, getting in and wrapping his arm around me. Logan got into the driver’s seat and turned the car on, driving us back home. 

The car made me fall asleep, so Patton carried me in. I woke up in his arms and smiled. He laid me down on the couch, helping me get settled.

“Thank you,” I signed. Patton smiled and kissed my head. He turned around, turning Spongebob on the TV. Logan came in, carrying some things and setting them at the base of the stairs. 

“Do I have to sleep down here? Because I’m having trouble walking”

Patton shrugged. 

“Well, if you want to, you can. If not, I can carry you upstairs tonight, okay?”

I nodded with a smile before signing the word thirsty. Patton smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and bringing it in to me. I thanked him and drank some, smiling up at my new father. He smiled back, grabbing the bottle and setting it on the coffee table. I watched the TV happily, occasionally looking into the kitchen where Logan and Patton now were. They were talking out loud, but I couldn’t tell anything they were saying. Patton seemed sad though and it made me feel bad. Did I cause it? Logan pulled Patton into a hug, Patton starting to cry. I looked down, feeling guilty. I tried standing, but stumbled, falling onto my chest and letting out a yelp. Patton rushed in, picking me up and holding me close. He hummed, laying me back on the couch. 

“Are you okay, V?”

I frowned and looked down, sadly. Patton rubbed my arm, making me look back up at him. He held up the board again. I shrugged, looking away again. Patton frowned and sat down next to me. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I made you sad… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, kiddo. I’m just sad that I can’t do more to help you, that’s all.”

I looked away again, guiltily. Why did Patton care so much about me? He just found me barely a week ago, yet my life was already so different. 

“I love you, kiddo. Please don’t be upset.”

I gave Patton a sad smile and leaned over to hug him. He gladly hugged back, holding me protectively. I felt the vibrations of him humming and it made me happy. That was something I’d never experienced until Patton. It was so calming. I felt Patton press a kiss to my forehead and he gently moved me into a comfortable position on the couch. 

“Do I ever have to go back to my Daddy’s house?”

Patton shook his head, rubbing my arm gently.

“Not if I can help it.”

“Thank you. I can’t go back there… I don’t want to get hurt anymore.”


	5. Hair

Chapter V: Hair

Patton helped me walk shakily to the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water. I didn’t like Patt seeing me naked, but I couldn’t clean myself. I was still too weak. I turned away from him, sitting in the porcelain tub. He gently tapped my shoulder, trying to get me to turn around. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Virgil. I promise.”

I frowned a little and turned to face Patton, hiding my no no area and let Patton wash my hair. He was gentle and made sure the soap didn’t get in my eyes. I didn’t up at him, but I watched his hands, making sure he wasn’t going to do anything bad. 

“Can you wash your body on your own, kiddo?”

I nodded and grabbed the rag from Patton.

“I’ll close the curtain so you can have some privacy. Just shake the curtain when you’re done.”

I nodded again and Pat closed the curtain. I quickly washed myself, not liking the feeling of being naked. I just wanted my jammies on. The bruises on my body were starting to fade and show my light skin. My belly was full from dinner and it looked funny. I could always see my bones before, but even only being here for two weeks, I couldn’t as much. They always fed me, which I wasn’t used to. Everything they gave me just kept getting better too! Pancakes are still my favorite though. One day Patton even put blueberries in them! Lost in my train of thought, Patton tapped the curtain to check on me. I shook my head and rinsed off, shaking the curtain like he wanted. He had my clothes on the counter and a towel in his arms, ready to dry me off. I smiled a little, still hiding my no no spot, but I relaxed the second the warm, fluffy towel was around me.

Patton wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to set me on the counter. He grabbed a smaller towel and gently dried my hair as I pulled the fluffy towel closer. 

“Are you alright?”

I nodded a little, feeling my damp hair. It was getting longer… it was to the middle of my back now. I hadn’t getten it cut since my Mommy left. Daddy never let me. I reached for the board, making sure the towel was covering me. 

“Can we cut my hair tomorrow?”

Patton smiled and nodded. He helped me off of the counter and handed me my shirt.

“Can I sleep with you and Logan tonight?”

Pat nodded again, but looked a bit sad.

“Of course, kiddo. Is everything okay?”

I nodded again and put my shirt on. 

“I sleep better with you. Less nightmares.”

Pat frowned slightly and kissed my head. He was warm and made me smile. I loved Patty and Logan. Patton turned around after handing me my underwear and pants. I held onto the counter, wobbling to get them on, but I didn’t fall. I took a few shaky steps once I was dressed and hugged Patton from behind, smiling. He rubbed my arm and turned around. He smiled more and picked me up gently, carrying me to his room. 

I smiled as I crawled across Pat’s big bed, curling up next to Logan as he read a book. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Pat sat down on his side of the bed, covering my legs with the comfy blanket. I yawned, grabbing the board.

Pat kissed my head and signed “I love you” to me. I smiled big and signed it back as he tucked me in.

“Goodnight Virgil. First thing tomorrow we will go get your haircut.”

I nodded excitedly and cuddled close to Logan, falling asleep while trying to read his book.


	6. Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you amazing people! Thank you so much for being patient with me! College is a bit overwhelming lol. Anyways, as promised, here is your monthly update! 
> 
> CW/TW: This chapter contains brief descriptions and implications of sexual abuse. Please be wary if those subjects affect you negatively and always know I will support and help in any way I can for those going through things like that. Please reach out to someone for help. You can overcome these struggles. Much love for you all!
> 
> -Carter

I felt Patton move, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I looked up at him with a smile.

“Good morning, Pat!” I signed, happy that I remembered that phrase. Pat smiled big, also happy to see me signing. He kissed my head and grabbed the board.

“Are you excited for your haircut?”

I nodded enthusiastically, basically jumping out of the bed to get dressed. I stumbled and groaned, angrily, hating that I could barely walk. Pat hurriedly came over to help me up. My hand connected with the side of my head repeatedly, hating myself for needing Patton’s help. I felt a hand stop mine, causing a loud screech in protest by me. Pat knelt in front of me with the board, quickly writing.

“Virgil, honey. Stop.”

I shook my head, my legs shaking, wanting to fall. “Hate! Hate!” I screamed out, my voice aching. That was the first time I had used my voice in almost three weeks and I didn’t like it. 

“Hate what? Breathe…”

“No walk” I signed, shaking more the longer I stood. 

Pat pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back, humming to soothe me. I gripped his shirt, sobbing. I was supposed to take care of them! I have to help the grown ups or they’ll hurt me! I don’t want Patton to hurt me. He pulled away gently.

“It’s okay. I can help you. That’s what I’m here for.” 

I shook my head again, grabbing the board. 

“Need to help grown ups. It’s my job.”

Patton shook his head, looking sad. 

“Grown ups need to take care of the kid. That’s their job.”

I frowned and nodded, signing “sorry.”

“It’s okay, Virgil. Just let me help you, okay?”

I nodded, looking down. 

“When will I be able to walk again?”

“I don’t know, honey. We are going to the doctor after your haircut to work on that.”

I remembered the haircut again and got excited, now wearing a big smile.

“Can we go get me dressed so we can go!?”

Pat laughed and smiled, picking me up and carrying me to my room. He helped me get dressed in a pair of black jeans with a purple hoodie. It was my favorite outfit other than my light purple nightgown, but Pat said I can’t wear that out of the house ‘cause it’s jammies. I reached up for Patton to pick me up so we could leave. We stopped by the door to make sure I had shoes on and then he carried me outside. The man from the restaurant was there. Roman? I think that was his name. I waved excitedly, smiling at him. He waved back in his red car. Patton opened the door and sat me in the booster seat, buckling me in. He got in the front seat and I pouted a little. I reached for Patton, whimpering, wanting him to sit with me. He wrote quickly to me.

“It’s not far, V. I’m right here, I promise.” 

I nodded sadly and had my board in my hands. I started just scribbling, shaking a little. The car stopped and I looked up at Patton, a bit confused. I saw Roman talking out the window, but I couldn’t see much else. Pat turned to look at me with a smile. “You hungry?” he signed. I nodded eagerly. I loved getting food. I was always scared they would forget about me eating like my Daddy did. Pat smiled and spoke out loud to Roman. We moved forward a bit and Roman handed something to someone at the window. It just looked like a piece of plastic. When we pulled forward again, someone else handed Roman a bag and then cups. Then I saw a red box and he handed it back to me. “Mine?” I signed. Patton nodded. I opened it and saw fries and chicken. I squealed excitedly. I sat the box next to me and pulled out the nuggets, then noticing a plastic bag at the bottom. I picked it up curiously, eyeing it. There was something inside of it. It looked like someone from a show Patton let me watch! I leaned forward, tapping Patton to get his attention and show him. He smiled big when he saw how excited I was. I sat back and sat my toy down, grabbing my food again to eat. I didn’t want Pat to take it away from me. I had only eaten half of my food by the time we got to the haircut place. 

“Can I finish my food first?” 

Pat nodded with a smile, still eating his food as well. Roman looked back and made a funny face, making me laugh. “You funny, Roman,” I signed. He smiled and turned back to Patton. 

I continued eating until I was full, which left about half of my fries. I tapped Pat on the shoulder and did the sign for ‘finished.’ He smiled and had me put my leftovers in the box for later before getting out of the car to unbuckle me and carry me inside. I clung to Patton, not knowing any of the people and being in another new place. Pat hummed lightly to soothe me, rubbing my back softly. I felt his chest vibrate as he spoke out loud to someone, who I assume was checking us in or something. He walked in another direction, sitting down. I looked up at him, nervous. He smiled gently at me and pulled the board from next to him. 

“I told them that you need the board to talk. They know you can’t hear, but I will be here too, okay?”

I nodded, looking around a bit. There was a large man towards the back of the shop who was cutting someone’s hair. He was bald, covered in tattoos, and the second he looked over towards us, I knew who he was. I hid my face in Patton’s chest, starting to breathe heavily. Pat lifted my face to look at him. “What’s wrong?” he signed. 

“Man back there. Bad man. Daddy’s friend.”

My writing was hard to read because I was shaking. Patton looked back at the man who didn’t acknowledge them. He looked upset and held me closer, talking out loud to Roman. He nodded to whatever Pat said and stood up, going to the clerk at the counter. I looked back at Pat, confused and scared. 

“We are going somewhere else.”

I nodded as Pat stood, walking out with me. He put me back in the car, sitting with me in the back this time. Roman came out, rubbing his knuckles with a mad look on his face. I looked up at Pat again as Ro opened the door and turned on the car. 

“His name is Ron, I think. I only knew from lip reading.”

Pat nodded, rubbing my back.

“Was he a part of your Dad giving you the bad medicine?”

I shook my head, rubbing my arm and looking away. I frowned and shook my head, not wanting to remember. I didn’t like it! I didn’t want it! It hurt!

Pat reached over gently, making me jump regardless. 

“What did he do?”

I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes. I didn’t want him to hurt me again!

“It’s okay. You can tell me.” 

I swallowed and shakily grabbed the board. 

“If I was bad and didn’t do what Daddy wanted, he hurt me.”

He rubbed my arm gently, signing the word “how?”

“He hurt my bottom. His nono area-”

Pat stopped me writing, knowing what I meant. He took a picture of the board and pulled out his phone, calling someone. I started protesting, screeching out loud, trying to make him stop.

“No! Don’t want him to hurt me again!”

“He won’t. I won’t let him.”

He spoke out loud on the phone, all I got was “...hello… child… Ron… -cuts… thanks…”

I reached for him, crying, not wanting to stay here. “W-want go h-home…” I said out loud. Pat nodded and signed “I know. Have to wait.” I nodded, looking down. I held onto Patton, shaking. Soon, there were police officers there, coming over to the car where we were sitting. I hid, scared. The police officers would come to my Daddy’s house and Daddy made me hide in the cupboard. He said they were bad. Pat rubbed my back, his chest vibrating as he spoke out loud to the police. He gently tapped my shoulder, a sentence on the board. 

“Can you talk to the officers?”

I shook my head, signing “scared.”

“I know you’re scared, but you need to tell them what he did to you.”

I curled up in a ball, shakily writing the story on the board, the police taking pictures of it as well before going inside the building and bringing Ron out in handcuffs. I screeched, hiding, not wanting to see him. Pat held me as the car started and drove off. I didn’t know where we were going. I just wanted to go home with Patton. I didn’t care about my hair anymore. Not after that.


	7. Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW vague descriptions of sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. College is hard haha. This chapter is a bit longer for you all though!

Chapter VII- March Update- “Statements”

Roman pulled the car to a stop, Patton still comforting me. I looked up, seeing a brick building that said “Police Station” on the side of it. I looked at Pat, confused and scared.

“The nice officers just have to talk a little bit more, okay? You’re safe.”

I nodded, not wanting Patton to get mad at me for not doing what he wanted me to. 

“Can you stay in there with me?”

Pat rubbed my back, gently with a small nod. He picked me up, holding me close as he carried me inside the building. I held onto his shirt tightly, watching a few officers inside of the building as we got closer. One of them was from the hair place and opened the door for us. I saw him talking out loud, but I didn’t want to read his lips. It was really hard and exhausting. He smiled at me and waved. I shakily returned the gesture, curling closer to Pat. Roman was behind us with my board and my elephant. I made grabby hands at my toy and Ro handed it to me with a smile. I hugged it tightly, shaking. The officer led us to a room with an easel and some other toys. Pat sat down on a chair with me in hand, Roman writing on the board to me.

“The officer said you can play if you want to.” 

I looked at the officer who nodded at me then I looked up at Patton. He smiled. “N-no walk…” I said softly. Pat stood up and walked over to the play area, setting me down on a chair by the easel. There was a tub of markers, so I grabbed one and started drawing on the paper. The officer came over and sat next to me, but far enough away that he wasn’t making me uncomfortable. I started to draw Patton, Logan, and me. I loved drawing us because it made Patton smile and he put the drawings on the fridge! The officer wrote on one of the whiteboards.

“Who are you drawing, Virgil?” 

“Logan, Patton, and me.”

I pointed at the people in the drawing and then who they were one at a time. The officer smiled and watched as I drew. The longer I was in there, the more relaxed I was. 

“Can you tell me about Ron?”

I saw what he wrote and stopped drawing. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my head, shaking it. “B-bad…” I said out loud, not liking to speak, but I wanted to make it easier for the officer. He held up the board, tapping my chair to get my attention.

“Why is he bad?”

I wrote on a new piece of paper from the easel because it was close. 

“He hurt me.”

“How did he hurt you?”

“His no-no area went in my bottom…”

I hid, shaking. I wanted Patton. I didn’t want to talk about this. 

“Did he do anything else?”

I nodded and signed the word “hit.”

“He hit you?”

I nodded, looking behind me at Patton and Roman. Roman was hugging Pat, who looked like he was crying. “P-Pat-ton…” He looked up and wiped his eyes, smiling sadly at me. I reached for him, shaking. He instantly came over and picked me up, holding me close to him and humming. I started to calm down a little bit. I felt vibration of him talking out loud. I looked over to the officer, who nodded at Patton and spoke out loud to him. He then grabbed the board and the paper I wrote on.

“Thank you for telling me about that. You don’t have to talk any more. Patton is going to take you home now.”

I nodded, clinging to Pat, who started walking towards the door, Roman following close behind. We went out to the car, Patton sitting in the back with me, letting me hold his hand because he couldn’t hold me. 

“Can we sleep when we get home?”

Patton nodded and kissed my head. 

“Of course. Do you want Roman to cut your hair instead? We can do it at home.”

I shrugged. I honestly didn't care about my hair at this point. I just wanted to be safe in the big comfy bed. I wanted to make the bad thoughts stop. 

Next thing I know, I am in the car, sitting in the driveway of the house. I was hugging my elephant close, shaking still. Pat waved to me to get my attention and held up the board. 

“Are you alright, kiddo?”

I lowered my head onto my elephant and tears began to fall silently. I felt movement in the car and then an arm around me. It was comforting and terrifying at the same time. I loved how much Patton cared and wanted to help me, but the bad thoughts won’t go away. I felt his other arm wrap around me and lift me, carrying me into the house. He gently sat me down on the couch and ran his hand through my hair. I looked up at him, tears still falling and making my vision blurry. Roman walked in the room, sitting on the end of the couch, watching us. 

“What’s on your mind, V?”

I hesitantly grabbed the board.

“The bad thoughts won’t stop”

“Bad thoughts?”

“Seeing him do those things, thinking you’re going to hurt me for crying like Daddy did”

There was more but I couldn’t handle writing it all out.

“I will never hurt you, kiddo.”

I hid my face again, feeling bad for making Pat feel bad. “S-s-sor-ry…” I mumbled out loud. I just wanted to run away. I didn’t deserve Patton and Logan. They were too kind. I felt Pat sit down next to me and pull me into a hug. I looked up and saw Roman wiping his eyes. I felt bad for making him cry. I pulled away from the hug and pulled my legs to my chest. Pat sat back on his knees, looking over at Roman. 

“Want to go take a nap?”

I shrugged, not looking at Patton, only at the board. 

“You have a doctor’s appointment later today for walking. You can sleep until then, okay?” 

I nodded and reached out to Patton for help up the stairs. He picked me up gently and carried me up to his and Logan’s room, laying me down in the middle and curling up next to me. Roman followed us up and lays down too. I closed my eyes and acted like I was asleep, waiting for Pat and Ro to not notice if I sneak away. 

I opened my eyes a little bit later and they were in fact asleep. I gently moved, trying to be quiet so I didn’t wake them up. I sat down on the floor and scooted out the door, trying to crawl, but I wasn’t strong enough yet. I got to the stairs and took a deep breath, going down one step at a time by sliding down. I peaked out to the kitchen and living room and didn't see anyone. I kept scooting, slowly making my way to the door. I couldn’t let Patton hurt because of me… not Roman either. The door opened as I was about halfway to it and Logan walked in, immediately looking concerned, seeing me on the floor. I froze up for a second, trying to scoot quickly in the opposite way, but getting intercepted. I flailed a lot, trying to get Logan to put me down. He sat me on the couch and quickly wrote on the board. 

“What are you doing?”

I shook my head hiding my face, scared he was going to hurt me.

“Were you trying to run away?”

I looked at the board and tears started falling from my eyes. Patton came downstairs quickly, frantically. He instantly looked relieved when he saw me. I nodded to Logan’s question slightly. I felt bad, wanting to go back to my Daddy. It was bad, but I didn’t deserve the kindness.


	8. Please Don't Hate Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. College sucks. It's a trap. Next month should be better sorry. BUT I have a new fic in the works too. It is a VirgilxDeceit canon!verse angst with a made up name for D because he doesn't have one. Comment and tell me if you want to see that or send me an ask on my tumblr dark-strange-son

Patton was sitting down next to me, talking out loud to Logan. I laid my head on my knees, trying not to cry more. A hand was gently placed on my back, causing me to look up. 

“Why did you try to run away, Virgil?”

Patton’s face was full of fear and worry. I looked back down, taking a board and writing quickly. 

“I’m sorry”

Logan sighed sadly, moving to sit next to me on the couch. “W-want go home… D-Daddy n-need me.”

“The note he left said he didn’t… You saw it, Virgil.”

I hugged my knees to my chest tighter. 

“We want you here. We love you. We care about you.”

I shook my head, crying. 

“I’m bad.”

“No you’re not, kiddo. You have been through a lot and we are working on getting better.”

I sighed, curling up tighter, just wanting to disappear. I didn’t deserve Pat and Logan. They were so kind. Pat hugged me gently, pulling me into his lap. I grasped his shirt in my hands, clinging to him. “I-I sssor-ry.” Pat hummed, rubbing my back soothingly to calm me down. Logan scooted closer, putting an arm around us. I opened my eyes, staring blankly at the back door. My mind felt heavy but empty at the same time. “W-want b-be happy…”

Patton frowned and kissed my head and signed “I know.” I leaned into Pat’s touch, him hugging me tighter. “Thank y-you… l-love you both…” Talking still felt weird but I felt like I needed to. Patton and Logan both signed “I love you” to me. 

“You don’t need to talk, Virgil.”

I nodded, looking down, feeling like they were disappointed in me for talking. 

“I feel like I need to.” 

Patton shook his head and rested his hand on my shoulder.

“Not unless you want to.”

I looked down, thinking. “Can I t-talk for awhilllle?”

Patton nodded. 

“Do you want us to talk to you out loud?”

I shook my head. “Hard. Can’t unnnnerstand.” Patton nodded. “I still want t-to learn sign.” He smiled at me and nodded, signing “okay.” 

“You’ve come a long way since your first got here and I’m proud of you.”

I smiled a little and hugged Pat tightly.


	9. Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: can't really tell you specifics because spoilers for the chapter. 
> 
> I'm so sorry XD

It had been two weeks since I tried to run away. I had been going to the doctor almost every day to help me walk again. Pat was home with me all the time and I felt bad. Sometimes the men from CPS would come and talk to me about him and Logan. They’d look around the house, then leave. It was weird. I asked Patty about, and he told me they were just making sure I was safe. I still didn’t get it, but I didn’t really care. They didn’t take me away from Logan and Pat so I just went with it. Roman came over whenever he wasn’t at work to see me and Patton. He even bought me a sword and shield to play with. We’d have sword fights, even if I had to sit down to play, I loved it. Pat would sit on the couch and cheer us on, laughing, or just enjoying watching us. I was gaining weight still. I couldn’t see my ribs anymore, which the doctors and Pat seemed to be happy about. Pat was still letting me sleep in the room with him and Logan because of my nightmares, but he told me that I’d have to sleep in my own room soon. I didn’t want to… I was scared to… what if someone came in my room? Or what if something was hiding in my closet? I didn’t want to be alone. He said we were starting tonight. I had to sleep alone…

Pat carried me upstairs, rubbing my back gently. I clung tightly to him, whimpering. “N-not w-weady…” Pat sat me down on the bed, moving my hair from my face.

“I know it’s scary, sweetheart, but we have to.” 

I grabbed onto Pat’s arm, not wanting him to leave. “But w-what if m-monster in closet?”

“There’s no monsters. Do you want me to check?” 

I nodded, looking over to the closed closet, afraid. Pat walked over and opened it, showing me it was empty. 

“Do you want me to bring a nightlight in?”

I nodded. “Pl-please.” Pat smiled and kissed my head before walking out of the room to a closet. I watched him the whole time, not wanting him to leave me. “Can stay w-with me till I f-fall asleep?” I asked Pat as he walked back in. 

“I’ll be right over in my room. I’m putting a monitor here so if you talk when you wake up, I’ll hear you.” 

He smiled as he plugged in my nightlight. “Th-there fan in here?” Pat nodded and pulled it out of the closet, setting it up by my bed.

“Anything else you need, kiddo?” 

I shook my head, signing ‘thank you’ to him. 

Pat point to the closet and signed “Do you want it closed?” I nodded and thanked him again. I liked sign. I was understanding more and more! Pat closed the closet, walked over to me and kissed my head. 

“Goodnight, Virgil.”

“Goodnight Patton.” 

I smiled and signed “I love you” to him, making him smile. He signed it back before closing the door half way.

“If you need me, just talk into the monitor, okay?”

I nodded and laid down, bringing my blanket close to my face, looking around the dimly lit room. This was my first time sleeping alone since I lived with my Daddy, but back then I didn’t have a bed. I just slept on the hard floor in the basement where Daddy gave me the bad medicine and where his friends hurt me. I’d just curl up on the ground without a blanket or anything. I stared at the digital clock on the dresser as the dots between the numbers blinked every second or so. 9:37. I rolled onto my side, cuddling my elephant close to my chest. I was tired, but I wanted Patton to cuddle me. It made me sleep better. 9:41. I turned over again, still holding my elephant. 9:55. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and sighing a little. Patton must have heard me in the monitor because he walked in the room. 

“Hey, kiddo. Doing okay?”

I shrugged. “Can’t sleep…”

“Do you want me to lay with you for a little bit?”

I nodded, signing “please.” Pat sat down on the bed and pulled me into his arms, my head on his chest. He started humming softly, rubbing my back. I closed my eyes and smiled. I saw the door open slightly more than it was, Logan standing there and smiling at us. He said something out loud that made Patton laugh a little. I yawned, falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to light coming through the curtains. 8:17. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I was alone in the bedroom. Patton must have left me alone after I fell asleep. I grabbed my elephant and spoke into the monitor like Pat wanted me to. “I’m awake, P-Patton.” I sat there, not knowing if he heard me. I saw the door open, Roman coming in. “Where Patton?”

“He had to go to a last minute meeting for work.”

I nodded and raised my arms for Roman to pick me up. I still couldn’t walk too well, especially with stairs. “Do I have the doctor for walking today?” Roman shook his head. 

“Patton cancelled the appointment because of the meeting. He doesn’t know how long it’s supposed to go.”

I nodded as Roman picked me up, walking towards the stairs. “Is the meeting because of me?” Roman shrugged. He got downstairs and sat me down on a stool in the kitchen. 

“What do you want to eat?”

I shrugged, looking around. 

“Cereal?”

Roman nodded and pulled out a couple for me to choose from. I picked the peanut butter one. It was my favorite. Ro smiled and poured the cereal and milk into a bowl for me. I ate it happily, loving all the food that they introduced me to. 

I finished eating, my belly hard and full. 

“What do you wanna do, Virgil?”

I shrugged, feeling a strong vibration from the floor. It was audible because Ro jumped and looked towards the front door that was now wide open. He grabbed me quickly and peeked around the corner. I saw one of my Daddy’s friends, yelling into the house, not seeing Roman. I hugged him tighter, hiding my head in his chest, trying not to cry. I felt the vibrations of him talking out loud. I felt another sudden vibration, assuming Daddy’s friend hit something. Ro’s chest vibrated roughly, meaning he was yelling. I felt Ro jerk violently, both of us falling to the ground hard. I opened my eyes, Ro’s shoulder covered in blood. I screamed, seeing tears flow from Roman’s pained face. Thick arms wrapped around me, picking me up from the ground. I kicked and flailed, reaching for Roman frantically. The man was pulling me away. Roman stood, chasing after us, blood slowly soaking his shirt. ”Roman! Roman!” I was reaching out to him, but the man put me in a car and drove off quickly.


End file.
